A life of Haruno Sakura
by iSasuSaku
Summary: Haruno Sakura, a famous singer in high school together with her band Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto and Nara Shikamaru they are her best friends including Ino, Hinata and TenTen. INCLUDES KARIN BASHING! SasuSaku
1. The beggining

A life of Haruno Sakura

Summary: Haruno Sakura a famous singer, in a high school with her best friends, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Neji and Ten Ten. And have a crush on of course on Uchiha Sasuke which Sasuke also did have a similar crush which he doesn't admit. But… in a story there is always wrecker. Will Sasuke and Sakura end up together? Parings: (major) SasuSaku (minor) ShikaIno, NaruHina, NejiTen and more

singing

'Thinking' or (action)

"Talking"

Inner

"Forehead, get your butt here now!"

"What in the hell"

"Just do it"

"What, Ino-pig"

"WE GOT SCHOOL, FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND YOU WANNA BE LATE!"

"OH MY FREAKING GOSH!"

And with that that 17-year-old Sakura ran up to her room to change to her school uniform it's a short sleeve t-shirt with a green mini skirt and green socks that reached till her knees. (Did I mention she lives with Ino and she is an orphan her parents died in a car accident that's why she lives with Ino) She ran down the stairs running past the dinning table while grabbing an apple along the way.

"Let's go"

"Finally"

And the two girls walk to school and meet up with the rest of the gang and walk to school in pairs Shikamaru with Ino, Neji with Ten Ten, Naruto with Hinata and of course Sasuke with Sakura.

With Sasuke and Sakura

"SOOooooooooooo…"

"What is it Sasuke-kun?"

"When is your next concert?"

"Tonight"

"Oh"

"Don't worry I got tickets for the rest of the girls and of course V.I.P"

"As usual"

"Yep"

When they reached School…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HARUNO SAKURA IS HERE!"

"NO UCHIHA SASUKE IS HERE!"

And there goes the fans of Sakura and Sasuke of course after they scream finish the gang had probably have fled. Even though Sakura have to go for records and concert and so on but her result never drops instead they kept rising of course they don't compare to Sasuke. But still they still have a crush on each other which they don't know and Sasuke is and idiot friend who doesn't notice I mean come on the stares they give each other and stuff. But still, they still are best friends.

They're schedule

1st period-Homeroom-Kakashi-room 34-15mins

2nd period-Music-Genma-music room-45mins

3rd period-Physical Education-Gai-Hall 2-1h30mins

4th period-Physics-Asuma-Physics Lab-2h

5th period-Homeroom-Kakashi-15mins/Break-30mins

6th period-Mathematics-Ibiki-1h30mins

7th period-Literature-Krunei-45mins

8th period-Chemistry-Anko-2h

9th period-Lunch-45mins

10th period-Principals of account-Hayate-2h

11th period-English-Kakashi-1h30mins

12th period-Medical-Tsunade-1h

(Among them, only Sakura took medical)

"C'mon let's get to class" and with that Sasuke grab Sakura's wrist

"He-hey, I can walk on my own" of course a blushing Sakura said

"Ok every time I let you go you bang in to your fan boys"

"It won't happened again"

"Ok, let's see" and Sasuke let Sakura's wrist free

"Finally…" as then Sakura rub her wrist and started walking looking at her wrist and (BANG)

"Owwwwwww" Sakura yelp in pain

"Are you ok little girl" as the guy reached out his hand to help Sakura up

"Y-ya, th-thanks" Sakura reached out to touch the guy's hand and she stand up

"The name is Sasori and you must be Haruno Sakura" Sasori said he have red hair, a welled build body. And of course a certain Uchiha is burning with jealous.

"Y-ya h-how d-did you kn-know my name"

"Oh please you are so damn popular"

"O-oh"

"See you later OH! If you are free some time you might want to hang out"

"Ok"

Soon Sasori was out of sight

"Em-mm Sasuke-kun lets get to class"

"Ya let's get going" with that Sasuke pulled Sakura's wrist again he hated when some guy stare at Sakura like that (A/N: or should I say his Sakura in his mind)

On their way to the classroom…

" Uchiha Sasuke"

"MARRY ME SASUKE-KUN"

"WHY ARE YOU WITH THE SLUT SAKURA" There goes Sasuke's fan girls (A/N: I didn't mean it I love Sakura for eternity among Naruto girls she is so my favorite that's why I love SasuSaku)

And off they run and of course Sasuke is still holding on to Sakura's wrist.

"HARUNO SAKURA OMFG IT'S REALLY HER HARUNO SAKURA"

"MARRY ME SAKURA"

"COME WITH ME LEAVE THAT SASUKE, SAKURA" and of course there goes Sakura's fan boys soon they were cornered surrounded by fan boys and girls.

"SAKURA ARE YOU WILLING TO SACRAFICE SOMETHING FOR YOUR LIFE!" Sasuke said

"OF COURSE!"

"OK YOU SAID IT"

And with that Sasuke pulled her wrist and put his other hand behind her neck and pulled her in to a kiss. Of course Sakura was shocked it was her first kiss and she stared at Sasuke's eyes they were closed tightly. And she slowly closed her eyes making the fan boys and girls run away or faint.

'So this is his plan'

Finally we get the chance to kiss Sasuke-kun after all we are no you are sharing you're first kiss with Uchiha Sasuke

'Wha-What are you talking about!'(Blushing)

What do you mean what look at you… you are blushing and until now I don't think Sasuke-kun hasn't stop the kiss yet maybe he's enjoying it

'I don't think so Sasuke-kun were best friends since I don't know the day we were born'

Look on the bright sight he is so kissing you

'Will you stop talking about the kissing thing already?'

Fine anyway do you still remember Amiyouknow the one with the purple eyes… (A/N Sorry I copy that from 'My high school life' I don't which colour and you should read the story even though it's damn sad I cried a lot when I read that story)

'Ya how could I forget about her since she ruined my childhood, inner! INNER! Looks like she left'

(Outside of Sakura's mind)

"Sakura oi Sakura! SAKURA!"

"Huh what? What happened?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Em nothing lets get to class"

"Ok"

Cha we finally get the chance to kiss Sakura-chan

'Wha –what I thought I get rid of you'

You can never get rid of me 'cause I am you

'Whatever and Sakura is my forever best friend she can't be my girlfriend'

Who said every boy and girl in a relationship will always be a friend or best friends first… Anyway do you still remember the girl who ruin Sakura-chan's childhood

'I remember a little bit of how she looks but I don't recall her name why did you ask… oi oi! Man I hate it when he suddenly left maybe I will ask Sakura about her.'

"Sasuke-kun…SASUKE!"

"Wha!"

"I've been calling you five times already"

"Oh sorry"

"Anyway let's enter the class"

"Right"

And they enter the class seeing well you know Ino on Shikamaru's lap and Ten Ten on Neji's Lap playing with his hair and Naruto standing beside a blushing Hinata and putting his arm around her waist it seemed as if she wanted to faint as they chat away. That is until Naruto shout to Sasuke and Sakura

"Oi Teme, Sakura-chan"

"!" "!" Sasuke and Sakura's reaction

"What are you two day dreaming about?"

"Nothing" "Nothing" both saying at the same time. (A/N: something must be up)

Soon the bell rang they all head for music class

Music class…

"All right class! Again we will start the lesson by Sakura singing along with Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru. The class cheered like "I LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN!" or "I LOVE YOU SAKURA-CHAN!" Anyway Sakura took her pink electric guitar and slung over her shoulder. Sasuke did the same thing only that his guitar was acoustic and he was the lead guitarist. Neji picked up a bass and tune it while Naruto went to the drums and Shikamaru programming. They start playing (Who Knows by Avril Lavigne)

The music faded. The class cheered really loud Genma was very pleased he joined in the cheering. Alright everybody lets have vote who still wants Haruno Sakura to sing most of the class raised their hands Sakura giggled and said a little "alright" the whole class cheered (The Best Damn Thing by Avril Lavigne)

Let me hear you say hey hey hey

Hey hey hey the class replied

Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho

hey hey ho the class replied again

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

_Chorus:_  
That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Alright, alright  
Yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out, and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends

I found my hopes, I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Give me an A (always give me what I want)  
Give me a V (be very very good to me)  
R (are you gonna treat me right)  
I (I can put up a fight)  
Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)

One, two, three, four

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Hey hey hey the class replied

Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho

hey hey ho the class replied again

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

The class cheered again just then the bell ringed everybody left the room except for Sasuke, Sakura and Neji they have to pack their guitars and bass.

Finished this chapter I know there is apart where inner Sakura says Ami's name I type it like that because inner Sakura doesn't want to mention her name so do I 'cause I would say that bitch's name. so please review it's my one and only first fanfic I don't care how many reviews I get as long as I get them I am happy so review!


	2. Sakura's injured Sasuke's angry

A life of Haruno Sakura part 2

A life of Haruno Sakura part 2

singing

'Thinking' or (action)

"Talking"

Inner

iSasuSaku: he'll thanks for the reviews especially you K and Jazz you are my first reviewer I am so happy and yeah there will be Karin bashing too love ya stories the one "I am a boyfriend stealer" please bash Karin soon and I love you for being my first reviewer and out there reviewer too. And this chapter is for you K and Jazz. OH!! Before I forget, I will not be able to update because I am going to have my exams ya I hate those who invented a thing called exams!! Anyway chapter 2

Sasuke and Sakura 4ever

Singing

'Thinking' or (action)

"Talking"

Inner

Sasuke and Sakura 4ever

"Chi" (A/n guess who just have to ruin the perfect moment) "You, the best damn thing… I don't think so. You may be the pop princess that doesn't mean you are the best"

Just as that was said, Karin step in (A/n If you guess Karin… BINGO!!)

"Who said I was, it was just a song" Sakura defended.

"Chi, bitch I am not here to argue with you I am here to walk with my Sasuke-kun"

"Hn, I am not going with you I would rather jump and die"

"b-but Sasuke-ku"

"Shut up now move aside so that we can walk through" Sasuke said calmly

Karin step aside and see them walk past one by one except Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke had his arms around Sakura's shoulder protectively as they walk out Karin glared at Sakura's back. Sakura didn't notice but Sasuke did he glared back at Karin, Karin saw this and quickly run away.

"Bitch, taking Sasuke-kun away from me and turning Sasuke-kun against me. I will get you for this"

Sasuke and Sakura 4ever

They headed to the changing rooms and came out shortly after changing and guess it was PE with Gai.

"ALRIGHT YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!! WE TODAY WILL BE RUNNING YOUR 2.4 KILOMETERE RUN YOU YOUTHFUL STUDENTS WILL DO YOUR OWN STRETCHINH!!" Said a guy with thick eye-brows wearing a green spandex

"AHHHH… GAI-SENSEI YOU ARE THE COOLEST!!" said a miniature version of Gai his name is Lee.

"LEE I KNOW YOU CAN BE JUST LIKE ME IF YOU TRAIN MORE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE"

Suddenly, there is a sun set background behind them as they hug each other all the students in class sweat dropped. Just then Karin and her so called friends entered they are going to hurt Sakura no matter what.

As Gai and Lee finished hugging they started running Sakura beside Sasuke (A/n they are running on the side walk of a road)

Then one of Karin's so called friend "accidentally" pushed Sakura to the main road Sakura fell down and rolling on the main road and suddenly there is a upcoming truck going towards

"SAKURA!!" screamed Sasuke he quickly ran and hug Sakura causing them to roll to the other side of the sidewalk.

When the reached the end, they realized one awkward position they are in… Sasuke was on top Sakura pinning her down and their lips were CONNETCTED!! They both blushed and quickly stand up. When Sakura stand up, she felt pain shot up from her elbow she grunted in pain Sasuke realizes this and turn Sakura's wrist and saw her elbow bleed Sasuke was shocked and quickly carried her to tell Gai that he would bring her to the nurse office he was boiling inside who could have done this to her and , most important off all who dared to do this to her if he finds out who, he will kill that person. Meanwhile on the other side of the side walk, Karin saw what happened Damn! She didn't just help them kissed she even help to get Sasuke's attention more to Sakura she was boiling inside. Next time she will succeed in hurting Sakura.

Sasuke and Sakura 4ever

Sorry for the short chapter but my mum is very concern about me having not enough sleep after all school starts tomorrow and wish me luck for my 100m sprint hope I get a medal and I will make it up to all of you so please review and I will study harder to get all A's and be able to write more so please review.


	3. CONCERT!

A life of Haruno Sakura part 3

A life of Haruno Sakura part 3

iSasuSaku: Thank you to kritgirl, K and Jazz, sasusaku0129, nekozr, x-sweetyt and HimeIchigoYuki

Thanx for the reviews I really appreciate it very much I know I am supposed to have exams but all of your reviews tempted to update for all of you I love all of you thanks a lot for the reviews. These chapters are for the names I mentioned. And this might be the last time I am going to update because of my exams and I will start updating again about 3-4 weeks later so enjoy and if it'd short tell me I will try to update more after my exams.

SasuSaku-4ever

Meanwhile at the nurse office…

Sasuke dapped some medicine on cotton and dapped on Sakura's wound. Sakura flinched in pain she refuse to let Sasuke know that she was in pain but too bad Sasuke notice. "Hey that's ok, it's ok to feel pain don't worry I will always be there when you need me so don't be afraid, kay?" Sasuke said concerned Sakura nodded .As Sasuke saw that she was ready to put more medicine, he started to damp the cotton on her wound again Sakura this time groan. After putting the medicine, Sasuke bandage her elbow and see if she is alright she smiled at him happy that even if she had no parents, she had the greatest friends in the whole world.

Sasuke blushed at her smile because he never seen this smile before but inside he was screaming with joy.

They walked out of the nurse office chatting and joking and laughing. As they walk someone is watching and it's time to put up with the plan. As Sasuke and Sakura walk, a girl, "accidentally" bump into Sakura. The girl started to "cry" and pointing the accusing finger at Sakura. Sakura stared confused she tried to help the girl up but she pushed her away causing her to fall. Sasuke helped Sakura up and help her while walking not caring about the girl. He knew the girl was faking so he didn't give a shit about it after all she made Sakura fall. As they walked another girl "accidentally" spilt a drink on the floor that when un noticed by the couple. Sakura took a step and she started to slip in slow motion Sasuke quickly grabbed her wrist careful enough not to injured her elbow. As he pulled her back, Sasuke pulled to much force causing Sasuke to fell backwards with Sakura on top of him when they fall, their lips peck each other they blushed furiously as they stared in to each other's eyes realizing that they have been having a crush on each other (A/n finally after all those years they finally realized that they like each other.

They seemed to be staring at each other's eyes like hours but the moment has to be stopped by…

"What are the two of you doing" said Sasori having rage, jealousy and confused look on the same time.

"Nothing" they both said in unison causing the two of them to blush ok now Karin is fuming never mind her I don't care even she dies.

"Uchiha, better stay away from Sakura"

"Hn, you are not the boss of me"

"Well I am a freshman and I am older than you and I have something up my sleeve that you don't want to know."

"Hn"

"Whatever, oh by the way Sakura, good luck on your concert tonight" giving her a peck on the cheek

"U-um thanks"

Sasuke was now fuming he grabbed Sakura's wrist not caring if it was an injured one or not he just have the urgency to Sakura privately.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun where are you taking me"

"Some where private"

"B-bu" she didn't manage to finish her sentence as Sasuke turned a sharp corner to a dead end. Sasuke can't stand this

"Sasuke-ku-" Sakura didn't manage to finish her sentenced as Sasuke grabbed both her arms forcefully and crushed his lips to Sakura's. Sakura's eye's widen and stared at Sasuke's closed eyes as she felt Sasuke sucking on her lower lip and lick her lower lip asking for permission into her mouth Sakura complied. He explored her mouth and found her tongue and play with his own Sakura was enjoying it not noticing Sasuke's hand found his way under her uniform and Sasuke send trailed kisses down her neck. When Sakura found out what's happening she looked down only to have her head being lift up by a very strong force and lips being covered by another one she is now at edge of fainting from embarrassment. Sasuke couldn't control himself he was enjoying himself but he doesn't know if Sakura is or not. After this thinking, he decided to lift Sakura's shirt off but when the shirts reach her bra. Sakura quickly held his hand stopping him for doing so. Sakura give a sorrowful looks the "I-can't-do-it" look Sasuke realized this and let Sakura go and said a little sorry but before they even say anything, the school bell rang meaning it's the end of school Sakura was excuse from the medical training because she had concert and all and needs lots of time they seemed to be very awkward between them now they just ride the limo in silence together with Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji they start to do their hairs and started practicing. Soon the concert starts

"Ladies and gentlemen, WELCOME THE PUNK POP PRINCESS HARUNO SAKURA!!" the crowd cheered and scream as music starts to play (he wasn't by Avril Lavigne)

There's not much going on today.

Sakura appeared from back stage and continue singing and playing her black and white electric guitar.

I'm really bored, it's getting late.

What happened to my Saturday?

Monday's coming, the day I hate.

Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.

He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.

He wouldn't even open up the door.

He never made me feel like I was special.

He isn't really what I'm looking for.

This is when I start to bite my nails.

And clean my room when all else fails.

I think it's time for me to bail.

This point of view is getting stale.

Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.

He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.

He wouldn't even open up the door.

He never made me feel like I was special.

He isn't really what I'm looking for.

Na na na na na, we've all got choices.

Na na na na, we've all got voices.

Na na na na na, stand up make some noise.

Na na na na, stand up make some noise.

Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.

He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.

He wouldn't even open up the door.

He never made me feel like I was special.

He isn't really what I'm looking for.

He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.

He wouldn't even open up the door.

He never made me feel like I was special.

Like I was special, cuz I was special.

Na na na na na.

The whole crowd cheered " HOW ARE YOU TONIGHT KONOHA" they crowd cheered

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!!" they cheered again "OK HERE YOU GO"

(Complicated by Avril Lavigne)

Sakura starts to strum her guitar

Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is

Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
where you are and where it's at you see  
you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become

Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake this  
no no no

The crowd cheered again after many songs Sakura and the rest of the guys are getting tired so they decide to end it with… "ALRIGHT!!" the crowd cheered louder "WE SHALL END THIS CONCERT WITH ONE LAST SONG!!" the crowd again cheered

"ALRIGHT!! THIS SONG IS FOR A CERTAIN SOMEONE HERE" As her eyes trailed to Sasuke their gazes met for a while but they turned away blushing.

(Hot by Avril Lavigne)

The whole band starts playing

Ah, ah ah

You're so good to me baby, baby

I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around

I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed

I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound

I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud

Now you're in, and you can't get out

_Chorus_

You make me so hot

Make me wanna drop

It's so ridiculous

I can barely stop

I can hardly breathe

You make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous

You're so good to me baby, baby

You're so good to me baby, baby

I can make you feel all better, just take it in

And I can show you all the places you've never been

And I can make you say everything that you've never said

And I will let you do anything again and again

Now you're in, and you can't get out

_Chorus_

You make me so hot

Make me wanna drop

It's so ridiculous

I can barely stop

I can hardly breathe

You make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous

You're so good to me baby, baby

You're so good to me baby, baby

Kiss me gently

Always I know

Hold me, love me

Don't ever go

Ooh, yeah

You make me so hot

Make me wanna drop

It's so ridiculous

I can barely stop

I can hardly breathe

You make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous

You're so good to me baby, baby

You're so good to me baby, baby

You make me so hot

Make me wanna drop

It's so ridiculous

I can barely stop

I can hardly breathe

You make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous

You're so good to me baby, baby

You're so good to me baby, baby

The song ended the cheered "GOODNIGHT KONOHA!!" the crowd cheered louder than ever.

SasukSaku-4ever

That's it hope you like it reviews please if you review you each get a cookie.


	4. CONFESSIONS!

iSasuSaku: he'll I love all of you, you all reviewed I love you the most K and Jazz you reviewed my every chapter and you updated lets hope you update soon again I know I shouldn't be writing but I just want to write for all of you yep I think I can upda

iSasuSaku: he'll I love all of you, you all reviewed I love you the most K and Jazz you reviewed my every chapter and you updated lets hope you update soon again I know I shouldn't be writing but I just want to write for all of .all of you would have to wait for another 3-4 weeks I know I am upset too well another chappie for K and Jazz, sasusaku0129 and LightKunoichi enjoy. OH you each get a cookie : 3

SasuSaku 4ever

"WAIT!!" guess who

The whole band stops and turns around and saw Karin. (A/N BITCH!!)

"I AM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT A CHALLENGE!!"

"Oh, what challenge is that" Sakura asked curious but confident

"Sing and dance" Karin smirked because she thought Sakura can't dance and she suck well she is so damn fucking wrong.

"Fine with me" The band smirked including Sakura

"F-fine" Ok she is scared now she doesn't sing she sang a crappy song not even a quarter Sakura snatch her mike and put her guitar down and the drums started she uses a hair band mike. She started dancing and singing the crowd cheered whistle and clapped as loud as they can it's the first time they see Sakura dance. (Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne)

_Chorus_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

_Verse 1_  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

_Bridge_  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

_Chorus_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

_Verse 2_  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

_Bridge_  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

_Chorus_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

The crowds cheered Karin was fuming and embarrassed at the same time she stomp away but before she could, the fans grabbed her and they punched and step on her for wanting to make Sakura bad Karin yelped in pain but they didn't care. Karin ended up bloody but it's not over it's just the beginning of the torture Sasuke walk near her. Karin thought Sasuke was gonna save her how wrong was she. "Sasuke-kun" she said as she was about to hug him, Sasuke punch her so hard that cause her to faint. "don't, when I say something I mean it and I mean don't ever think I will ever like and don't ever think of hurting Sakura you get me" he shouted at Karin she nodded

"good you have until tomorrow to find a new school"

"Bu-"

"No buts" he said calmly as he walk away wrapping his arms around Sakura's shoulder protectively.

"Let's go" he said to the band.

The Next Day…

"Where is Karin-chan" Ask one of Karin's "friends"

"I am not sure all I know is that she went to the bitch's concert and that's it" said another

"Well you two are stupid" the two turn their heads they saw Naruto standing there grinning

"Naruto-kun" they both said blushing because hey he is hot too you know.

"First of all, Sakura-chan Isn't a bitch and second, teme kick Karin's ass out of the school so good luck I trying to get near Sakura-chan but first you have to get through us her friends." And with that he turns and walked away. The two bitches was shock after awhile they thought about having to deal with hot guys being punch they shivered at the thought and decide to leave Sakura alone.

With Sasuke and Sakura…

"umm… Sasuke-kun I am gonna say one thing but I am afraid that it will ruin our friendships but…"

"Sakura what are you trying to say "ask Sasuke curious.

"Okay here goes… umm Sasuke-kun gulp I- I lo- love you" Sakura said blushing at the edge of fainting Sasuke was stunned Sakura thought Sasuke didn't like her

"Never mind Sasuke-kun I know you ju-" Sakura didn't, manage to finish her sentence when her lips being crush in a forceful kiss. When they broke apart panting

"Sakura, I don't know how to put this to you but I- I lo- love you too" Sakura was shock but she tip-toed and give a light kiss on Sasuke's lips Sasuke wrapped his hands around her waist as their kiss went on.

SasuSaku-4ever

Sorry for the short chapters but hey I tried updating and here it is hope you all enjoyed. Please review


	5. A fight between Sakura and Karin

iSasuSaku: I am soooooooooooooo soooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy I know that I promised on updating after my exams but my

iSasuSaku: I am soooooooooooooo soooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy I know that I promised on updating after my exams but my computersss crash down and my laptop crash too and I can't update TT.TT I am very sorry so here the longest chapter I could ever come out with and yeah I will try to reply your reviews before starting so lets get started on replying.

sasusaku0129: yep I know you are happy but there is more Karin bashing I think

em0anime: well you ask for more and voila the chapter is here.

JCROX: I know you are not flaming you are giving me tips and thanks for the tips and yeah you earned yourself a cookie

K and Jazz: well you wanted the chapter and here it is I don't know how to thank you by giving me support and you lead me here I think I couldn't have done it without your help so I will keep dedicating stories to you 

Kritgirl: thanks I was laughing maniacally when I was writing the Karin bashing part and I think I am not evil enough on Karin

HimeIchigoYuki: aw that's ok you did review rite?? And thank you for your support. 

This chapter is for all the names I replied I thank you for your support couldn't have done it without you guy's reviews and those people who favorite my stories too I thank you too and I want to ask a favor… can you please help me come up with a band name please puppy doll eyes help me for me ok?? I will discuss with the names you suggest Kay?? Anyway on with the story.

The day after the confessions…

"haaaa, is that a dream or Sasuke-kun really likes me" Sakura blush at the thought of that "Oh well time for school" as that was said Sakura had a quick shower and change in to her school uniform. As she look around 'ok izit me or it's just quiet what happened to Ino-pigs screaming and shouting' Sakura look around the apartment and decided to search the kitchen first and grabbing a piece of bread too. When Sakura entered the kitchen, she found no one but there is a note on the table it says:

Dear Sakura,

I am heading first to school to meet up with TenTen she promise me that she will treat me to breakfast so I am off oh and can you meet me behind the school backyard later before school ok see ye bye!

Your one and only pig,

Ino

'Ok maybe she really went to eat with TenTen well I should get going after all it's still early' When she look at her watch it's on 7o'clock classes start at 9 so she is free for 2 hours. But there is no harm in going to school early rite?? ( or izit?? )

Sakura quickly starts walking to school curios of what Ino want to meet her for soon enough; she was at the school backyard. Looking around, she didn't see Ino but she saw

"KARIN!! What do you want Sasuke-kun has already kick you out of school"

"Oh really, Sasuke-kun must have love me a lot and wanting me to stay away from you huh" (I know I am vomiting when she said the "L" word"

"Yeah right Sasuke isn't the kind of person who is cheap like you" Sakura said calmly

"OH YEAH!!"

"So if you wouldn't mind, I am waiting for a friend"

"yeah right bitch I wrote the letter I am the one who lure you here I am the one who is going to finish you" With the last sentence, Karin ran towards Sakura. Sakura hasn't move an inch and she close her eyes looking annoyed by her high pitch voice.

"DIE!!"

Karin was about to punch Sakura's face when suddenly, Sakura's hand shot out and caught her wrist and punch her on her stomach. Karin winced in pain. "Look at yourself you are very weak I know Sasuke will be very angry if you are not out of the school compound and one thing when he said something, he meant it." As was said, Sakura pulled her wrist and causing Karin to fall to the other side. Before she manage to hit the ground, Sakura punch her back.

"I am not finished yet you know" After saying that, Karin threw three razor knives at Sakura. Sakura dodge all at ease but she didn't notice another one, as the last razor knife stab at her stomach. Sakura vomited blood as blood kept gushing out of her stomach wound 'looks deep and god damn it hurts so damn lot!' Sakura ignore the wound as she run towards Karin. Karin saw that Sakura was heading towards her she quickly threw more razor knives at Sakura.

Sakura kept dodging as her wound was painful, a few hit her arm and thigh. Sakura continue running towards that bitch as she landed a powerful punch on her. Karin was about to faint when she heard Sakura said something "Sasuke will never like someone like you and let me remind you, you are to never be seen around the school or near the school again understand" Karin nodded and she tried standing up when she succeed, she quickly run away. After Sakura could not see her shadow anymore Sakura began coughing blood she can't hag on to the pain anymore. She stand up slowly carry her bags careful not to touch her wound as she began walking to find Sasuke with the support of her wall she made it.

She only manage to say..

"Sa-su…" as she fell to the ground Sasuke saw what happened as he caught her before she hits the ground. "Sakura…Sakura… Sakura for god sake answer me" Sakura was about to faint when she heard Sasuke calling her. "Sakura what happened" she only manage to say "Ka….rin.." her last words was a whisper before she fainted.

SasuSaku 4ever

Emerald eyes slowly open looking around and taking in the surroundings. Sakura tried sitting up only to be stop by the wound on her stomach. She heard shallow breathing, when she turn her head, she saw Sasuke sleeping with his head resting on his folded arm which was resting on the side of Sakura's bed. Sakura smiled charmingly as she pat on Sasuke's hair causing Sasuke to stir in his sleep and soon he woke up. "Sakura…" he asked disbelievingly "The one and only" Sakura giggled Sasuke quickly hug Sakura hugging her as if she would fade away leaving him alone. "Sakura what happened? Why are you injured so bad?"

"Karin injured me. But don't worry I kicked her ass" Sakura laugh. Sasuke smiled at her she look so heavenly like an angel fall out of the sky to his life.

"well, I am glad you are ok" Sasuke said continue smiling

"Yep me too oh how long has I been unconscious?"

"Around a week"

"wow I must be really tired huh"

"Hn"

There was an awkward silence and Sasuke decided to break the silence "you know, your wounds are all healed you will be discharged tomorrow. And we have a concert the day after tomorrow's tomorrow."

"And your point is…'

"We need you to write a new song"

"Sure but promise me that you will help me kay?"

"Fine with me" As they sat closer to each other discussing about songs.

"HEY!! I got it we can write a song on how do you say for example, you liking a girl, and the girl screatly loves you and she doesn't admit and you are a rock star and she was married and your with me how about that?" Sasuke smiled this girl is so intelligent and beautiful.

"I think it's a great idea." Came a male voice when they all turn to see whom said that, Neji walk in to Sakura's room.

"hey how have you been doing?"

"great just that some of the wounds still hurts"

"Ok"

"Hey Neji, may I ask how did I get here?"

"Well why don't you ask Uchiha himself?" Neji said smirking. Sasuke glared at Neji .

"Well I gotta go I'll leave you two love birds alone see ya" And Neji left.

"Well Sasuke, are you going to tell me how did I ended up in the hospital when I remembered fainting in school" Sasuke gulp he isn't good at talking about feelings or explain romantic stuff.

"Emm well OK FINE I WAS THE ONE CARRY YOU HERE THERE HAPPY!" Sasuke said blushing.

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it?

"…"

Flashback

"Sakura!!" screamed Sasuke

"Teme! What are you still doing here, bring Sakura-chan to the hospital now!" Yelled Naruto.

Sasuke's brain seems to work once more as he quickly place an arm around her legs and another on her shoulder and quickly ran to the nearest hospital which is a few blocks away from school. When Sasuke reach the hospital, he quickly put Sakura on one of the bed soon a nurse saw what happened and ran to tell the docteer whom they quickly gave Sakura operation. When they entered the operation room, Sasuke felt wet on his hands. He looked as Sakura's blood stained on his hands Sasuke look very worried.

"Teme.. Sakura-chan will be ok ttebayo" Naruto said for once whispering

"I know" 'Please be ok I am begging you'

after a few hours…

The docter came out and said " well her wounds is really deep and she loss a lot of blood but I believe that she is strong enough to survive the wounds"

"So Sakura-chan is ok?"

"Yes I believe she is"

Sasuke let out a breath that he doesn't even realize that he is holding it. He knew that that bitch has to pay.

"Naruto, stay here I have some unfinished business to attend to"

"it's about having revenge right?"

"Yes now I will be back before she even wakes up" And after that was said, Sasuke ran out to the lobby he hear Naruto cheering for him.

"Excuse me, is there a patient name Karin here?" The nurse is drooling at the sight of Sasuke before answering his question.

"Yes there is she is in room 1408" (yep I know it's a horror movie's room that's why I am letting Karin living with the undead laughing manically anyway continue)

As the nurse finish her sentence Sasuke ran to Karin's room and he doesn't want any women or girl flirting with him. '1408 correct' When Sasuke open the door…

"SASUKE-KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" squealed in a high pitched voice

"I KNEW YOU WOULD CHOOSE ME OVER THAT BITCH AND I KNICKED HER SORRY ASS NOW THE BOTH OF US CAN BE TOGETHER FOREVER!!" squealed Karin dreamingly before she could react Sasuke punched her face real hard and he punch her stomach too.

"I told you I would never like somebody like you. You don't even deserve to be my friend and I told you to leave us alone if not the next time I see you, I will personally kill you understand" Karin nodded "and from this day onwards, I don't to see your face anymore not in public too get it" Karin nodded again "good" and Sasuke left for Sakura's room

End of Flashback (finally from now on, you all won't have to read that bitch name in this story anymore )

SasuSaku 4ever

I will stop here I will update more tomorrow cause I am so tired nitezz and please reviews I am thinking I don't have enough reviews maybe all of you can give me some suggestion and don't forget to help me with the band name.


	6. The date secret is out

iSasuSaku: i am so sorry i can't update cause like i told you my com and laptop crash down and i did mention it in "a mission

iSasuSaku: i am so sorry i can't update cause like i told you my com and laptop crash down and i did mention it in "a mission worth remembering" and i am starting to have another idea of another high school story and yes SasuSaku forever. And all of you were prbobly wandering why i put a mature content beacuse there is and upcoming lemon and no not on this chapter. And no i can't always update cause i am on vacation and i am using my cousin's computer. Well lets start replying reviews and this is the most reviews i ever have!!

Mello's Eaten Our Chocolate...: why did you change your name and thanks for the help in the band name and i think you are the only one who help me with it in future please all of you help me ok?

Rania: you are one special person though i may not know you like Mello's Eaten Our Chocolate... but you are special cause you don't have a fanfiction account and yet you reviewed i thank you a lot and i hope you would always support me like how Mello's Eaten Our Chocolate..., sasusaku0129, kritgirl and of course HimeIchigoYuki did.

sasusaku0129: well you are very greedy when reading my stories aren't you.

sasusakulover14: Thanks i hope you will like this chapter too

MizuHime181996: i will if people keep reviewing

Kritgirl: yep i really hope Kishimoto-dono listens to me and get that bitch out of the story.

HimeIchigoYuki: yes you did review last chapter.

Siah Yasana: you are so fucking funny well i hope you will always support me And Lee... STOP INVADING HER COMPUTER.

Well on with the story...

SasuSaku 4ever

Sakura was soon discharged out of the hospital. As soon as she was discharge, they immidiately when to their band room and pratice their new song. Suddenly Sakura asked Sasuke something... "So after you kick the bitch's ass, what actually happen to her?"

"What do you thing?"

"Let me guess you told her off and you kicked her out of school"

"Again" added Naruto said still at his drum set area grinning.

They was and awkard silent. "Ahh well lets keep practising" Sakura said nervously.

Soon it's the day of the concert...

"KONOHA" the sound was beig replied by cheers

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK THE HOUSE WITH THE MOST AWSOME BAND IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!" again it was replied by cheers

"WELL LETS WELCOME THE POP PRINCESS WITH THEIR NEW SONG"

He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can i make it any more obvious  
He was a punk  
She did ballet  
What more can i say  
He wanted her  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes

He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth

5 years from now  
She sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
She turns on tv  
Guess who she sees  
Skater boy rockin up MTV  
She calls up her friends  
They already know  
And they've all got  
Tickets to see his show  
She tags along  
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down

He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy  
And I'm just a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
We are in love  
Haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world

I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know

I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know

As the concert go on and so on(well i am going to skip to the part where they finish their concert.)

Sakura together with Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamru as they walk out of the back stage and walk on the red garpet. Fans are cherring like they never cheer before, Paparazzi falshing camera's and trying to interview the most famous band.

"Sakura-san, Sakura-san isn't it true that you and Sasuke-san are dating?"

Sakura smile and kiss Sasuke's cheek

"Yes i am dating Uchiha Sasuke. I thought all you Paparazzi always write according to rumours and write bullshit why do you even bother to ask?"

The Paparazzi gapped and turn slowly away and walk away. Soon enough, all of them (Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto)

"WHOA SAKURA-CHAN IS SO COOL BACK THERE!!"

"dobe just stay away from her"

'"hey it's okay you know and Naruto, please lower down your voice we are inside a limo side by side not that i am 50 meters away you know."

"sorry Sakura-chan."

The night went by perfectly going according to Sakura's plans as they drank alcahol and cheers. The limo then drop them one by one to their respectives homes. That is until Sakura and Sasuke. They ended up going to the uchiha Mansion. (Aw c'mon they are drunk sorry i forgot to mention that)

SasuSaku 4ever

Ha next chapter will be lemons i think see all of you next chapter.


	7. SEX! and an old bully returns

iSasuSaku: hey'll I'm back!! so I was waiting for the 36th reviewer and I did so let's continue with the lemons but some of you don't want lemons so I will write a LEMONLEMONLEMON in bold letters to show the borders and who hates the bitch all hands up ok then so this is a good news for all of you I went to a bookshop one day and I saw a book written by Karin Slaughter hahaha can all of you believe it its either she will die or a lot of fans hates her. Cough cough anyway any of you want a songfic, just go to my profile and vote and I will decide a few songs to write with the most votes. so let's go on with the replies.

And all of you must be wondering if I own Naruto since I didn't write any disclaimer so I don't own Naruto if I do I would make Sasuke and Sakura together.

sasusaku0129: yep who doesn't like SasuSaku lemons?

K and Jazz: awww but you change back to the name I first met you :D anyways why haven't you update your stories :( I read every single one of them but you didn't update I am very keen to know what will happen next so please update fast and which part are you Sasuke or Naruto?

FreeWolfBlue: thanks and I will try to :)

SasuSaku13636: thanks and I will try to make it longer and hope more people will review

Siah Yasana: I know you don't want lemons and read the above I went through trouble just for you :D

x.X.x.X.xBabyboo294x.X.x.X...: thanks and ya when I type my stories, I could actually feel him screaming in my ears .

VampireYukari: yes I will try my best and thanks for the compliment :D

kurenaiyuuhi15: thanks and I know that's why I have been thinking so long and wondering what songs to put but I guess hard work pays off :D

honeycomb198: yep I know I was thinking of a way to kill Karin since I hate her so bad

XxHeimdallXx: thank you very much :D I will try my best to update well that is if I got more reviews and I can only use computers during weekends and Fridays.

Dreamingwithabrokenheart : yep me too wait what am I saying of course I knew what's gonna happen I am the author

CherryBlossomSavior : I am

And the moment all of you have been waiting for the continues of the story

SasuSaku 4ever

"Ne hic Sasuke-kun, did I tell you how hic much I lohicve you?"Sakura slurred

"Hn"

"I'm hic tired let's hic get to bed"

And with that said they both made their way to Sasuke's master bedroom.

When they reach the room, Sasuke lie on Sakura and before each of them know it, Sasuke already push his tongue down her throat making Sakura moan.

**LEMONSLEMONSLEMONS **

Sasuke get very aroused and start to un button her shirt which is like a school blouse only short sleeve and it's white just plain white. As their mouth kept fighting with dominance and un dressing the opposite. That's when Sasuke start to trailed kisses down Sakura's neck. Sakura moaned loudly when Sasuke sucked on a sensitive spot on Sakura's collar bone. Before sakura even know it, Sasuke had already strip her clothes of her.

Soon Sasuke got bored on her neck and his hands made their way to unclasp her bra. Sakura just kept moaning and not noticing Sasuke had already unclasp her bra. then Sasuke trail kisses down to her breasts and kiss her nipples first before taking in the mounty flesh. While sucking on her right breast, the other of Sasuke's hand made its way to the other breast. Sakura felt more pleasure running down her spine making her shiver and moan more.

After a while, Sasuke also got bored with her breasts and decided to go down further. He started to unbutton her jean bermumda. With some difficulty he pulled her pants down, he start to stall sakura by smashing his lips with hers. While stalling, his hands made their way to Sakura's cotton panties. He start to take the panties of her and throw to the other end of the room.

Just as Sasuke was about to touch her thigh, Sakura stopped him. At first, Sasuke thought he had gone to far but Sakura said something that shocked him.

"Sasuke-kun, it's not fair that I am naked while you are still fully cloth."

"Hn" and Sasuke quickly undress himself causing Sakura to blush and his well tone body and Sasuke smirked. Sasuke took the advantage of her blushing state and inserted two finger inside of her causing her to scream in pain and pleasure. Sasuke then started the pace and he added more fingers. Sakura moaned loudly she suddenly whimpered when she felt that his warm fingers are not at her opening Sakura glanced and Sasuke and he give her the are-you-sure-you-can-handle-it-look Sakura nodded. Sasuke took this signal and slowly slid himself inside of her.

During the half way of entering her, sakura came screamed and moaned with pain and pleasure. Soon his pace quickened and sakura suddenly felt like she was with pure bliss. Sasuke slid out of her and he kissed her lips before taking the blanket over their bodies as their bodies cuddled together.

**END OF LEMONS**

The next morning, Sasuke and sakura woke up and found themselves naked and a big hangover.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock when she saw blood on sasuke's bed sheet.

"Awwww, what did we do last night?" Sakura groaned because of her headache.

"…" was sasuke's reply.

"Sasuke-kun do you think it will be okay for us to… you know?"

"Sakura it already happened so let's face it ok? After all it's not like we are not an item right so I guess its okay." Sasuke give and assuring smile to Sakura.

Sakura smiled back. They decided to get dressed and sakura will be back later with Sasuke to wash Sasuke's bed sheet. They quickly showered and left for their practice band room.

At the band room…

Sasuke and Sakura entered the band room and saw that their band members are not there yet so the decided to write a new song a duet that is.

"Sasuke I think that we should write a song on like a guy finding a girl while the girl is trying to show the world what she has to say and what her dreams are what do you think?"

"… well it might work so why not we start writing the lyrics." They got out their manuscript paper and white paper. (A/n manuscript papers are papers where you write music notes. And it has five lines incase if anyone doesn't know.) They got their guitars and started finding while writing the right note. After that, the test it on their piano, when they finished, they decided to call the song "This is me/gotta find you" just then their band members entered their band room.

"Hey guys! So me and Sasuke-kun wrote a new song wanna hear?" Sakura asked.

They just nodded because they still have a bit of hangover. They handed the piece around, each member studying the notes.

"so what do you think?"

"It's… amazing." Neji said.

"Well it's going to be very troublesome for me then but nice song" Shikamaru said.

"SAKURA-CHAN ITS AWSOME!" well Naruto yelled… said

Sakura smiled this is going to be a one hell of a hit song. The band members decided to perform this song during the next music class which is tomorrow.

The next music class…

"Ok class we have a new student her name is Ami so let's welcome her." Genma said. At this Sakura's heart skipped a bit. Sasuke saw her scared face he immediately hold her hand telling her it woud be fine. Somehow this girl's name is really familiar and he recalled she is the one to make Sakura suffered when he meant suffered he meant sakura suffered A LOT. Soon a familiar purple haired girl came out and the gang you know who they are I am just lazy to type the gang growled once the whole class saw the gangs hateful look for the new girl the began to jeer.

"Jeer all you one but my Sasuke-kun is here to protect me right Sauke-kun?"

"Hn. Go kill yourself in your own fantasy world" Sasuke spat harshly and coldly while putting a protective arm around Sakura.

"OH is that you forehead girl I can't believe that you became so weak that you have to bribe Sasuke-kun away from me to protect you but I know Sasuke-kun loves me best right Sasuke-kun?"

"Like I said kill your ownself in your own fantasy world where you will keep denying that I hate you."

"Well if Sasuke-kun won't support me, the whole class will right all of you hate forehead-girl too right?"

The whole class replied by throwing her rubbish and scolding her and all.

"Is it me or are all of you have a bad aiming you are suppose to aim at fore-head girl not me?!"

"AH SHUT UP!" one shouted

"YOU SUCK!"

"BITCH GET OUT OF THE WAY!" and so on they kept scolding her

"Fine looks like I have to deal with fore-head girl alone."

She went near and pulled one of her pink bangs making Sakura winced.

"HA YOU see nobody is helping you everyone will always like me better than you do." Ami said with a smug face.

"YARASASHI AMI DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!" shouted Genma and everyone cheered behind Genma.

"WHAT! WHAT DID I DO WRONG!?" Yelled Ami

"YOU BITCH PULLED SAKURA-CHAN'S HAIR" (A/n: by now, even the fangirls are helping Sakura because they knew they can't get Sasuke so they want to be friends with Sakura instead. After all, she IS a nice person.)

"FINE DETENTION IT IS." Said Ami as she walk to a seat with many student seats but when she seated, they all move away from their seat meaning she seats alone behind.

"Ok class I heard that Sakura just wrote a new song!" The whole class cheered "and they are going to perform for us first how lucky are all of you!" Genma and the whole class cheered "Well let's hear it."

"well before we sing it, well it's a duet so I hope all of you won't mind." Sakura spoke through the mike." The class cheered (A/n and yes they already got their instrument. This consists of Sakura holding a pink electric guitar, Sasuke holding a white electric guitar, Neji holding an acoustic guitar, Shikamaru the bass and Naruto the drums.)

The music started by Neji started strumming his guitar, and Shikamaru strum his bass and Naruto started the drums.

Sakura started singing

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
to let you know

Sasuke and Sakura started strumming their guitar.

This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I've got to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

Sakura moved her mouth away from the mike and started concentrating on strumming the guitar.that is when Sasuke sing.

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you

Sasuke and Sakura started to sing together.

I gotta find you

This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  


No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me

This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

The song ended as the two join their hands. The whole class cheered together. Untill…

"chi, you call that singing while the song is nice and all but I sing better with my Sasuke-kun."

"OH YEAH WHY DON"T YOU SING" yelled one of sasuke's ex fangirl and the whole class supported her.

"Fine." She went up the stage and took the mike away from the mike stand and push sakura away causing her to fell down but she didn't fall Sasuke grab her just I time.

"wooh thanks Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with a smile.

"Anything for you Sakura-chan." Sasuke said with a smirked.

"AWWWwwwwwwwwww" the whole class said except of Ami.

"Hello all of you are suppose to pay your attention to me." She screamed.

"GET YOUR OWN LIFE BITCH!!" Naruto yelled at her.

"Well let's make a deal, how about if I sing better than that bitch over there, you let me in to the band and kick pinky out deal?"

"Let's just see."

She sang and omg she had a great voice. That is..

"Oi That voice sound really familiar." Said one of the classmates.

"Now that you mention it, it sounds like… like Sakura-chan's voice." Said another.

"See I told you I sing better than ugly pinky over there."

"Not so fast" Naruto said "That couldn't be your voice it completely didn't match your voice."

"Yeah right dead last a deal is a deal so kick pinky bitch out."

"OH YEAH!" Naruto yelled. "well what would you explain this."

Naruto pulled out a radio inside there is a tape. "Eh where did you get that?"

"Oh nothing just behind the stage."

"OI give that back to me." Ami yelled

"Oh I wonder what does this do?" Naruto said as he press the play button to act dumb. The radio played Sakura voice singing which is what Ami just sang.

"Well looks like you cheated." Naruto said.

"well… uh I ..e"

"well why don't you sing?" challenged Naruto.

"FINE" she sang something so damn off tune and the glasses all broke.

"OI GLASSES ARE EXPENSIVE!" (A/n well my classmates love to sing and when one of my class mates sing, they would shout that."

"well then class dismissed." Genma said.

Murmurings about Ami could be heard as all the students exited and they were talking bad stuff about her.

SasuSaku-4ever

Well i write this chapter as long as I could so my target of this chapter reviews are, 65 so please review and vote what you want to happened next and vote for a sonfic of sasusaku in my profile.And this is my first lemons so be easy on me. :)

What do you want to happened next?

1.Ami went to find Sakura and attacked her.

2.Sasuke kissed Sakura in front of ami

3.Sasuke and the gang attacked ami

4.Your own ideas.


	8. The Love blooms more

iSasuSaku: hey'll what's up…. Sorry if I ask for too many reviews so I decide to make it up to all of you I will update before I have my exams which is this Monday and I won't be updating about a month because my exams take up 3 weeks and I got to go on vacation straight after my exams yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhhhhh any ways I have counted the votes and here is the results

1.Ami went to find Sakura and attacked her. 0

2.Sasuke kissed Sakura in front of ami 4

3.Sasuke and the gang attacked ami 4

4.Your own ideas. 0

So I will do 2 in this chapter.

Dominiqueanne: updating… well thanx for the review

K and Jazz: yep I agree with you… I am having exams roght now but I am typing here right now at 12:16am my time…O.o must be hard for you to not have computers at that time…oh thanx but I think that my lemons are not as good as yours though… any tips that could help me?

Syd: awwwwwwwwwwwwww thanks…

x.X.x.X.xBabyboo294x.X.x.X...: hahaha…. What do you mean by ami need shotting people?

Rin: well I tried my best to update but it seems that I am quite busy right now because of a such thing called exams…thanx (saw your pout)ok here is your cookie (gives you a big cookie)

VampireYukari: O.o …. Well my friends a sadist too well he is too sadist as a matter effect. Aww thanx and ya sakura's a virgin.

falling.rain857: ok

obsessed.emo: ok and maybe this chapter you can do something about it :)

no I don't own Naruto

and now on with the story…

SasuSaku 4ever

"well if that's how it's gonna be, then so be it." Mumbled ami she has thought of an evil plan.

She quicly ran home.

With the sakura…

"whew what a tiring day."she sigh while making her way to Ino's and her apartment.

As she reached the door step, she all her stuff on the door steps from clothes to shoes from shoes to stuff toys from stuff toys to her instruments and songs and a whole lot more… she was shocked before she unlock the door, she checked the keyhole and saw someone changes the lock too. She packed all her stuff neatly within all the luggage. she then tried to call her dealer to her house.

"hello" the other line said.

"hello Mr Takashi, what happen to my apartment?"

"Oh that someone bought the apartment with a higher cost and threatens about something…." Mr Takashi said.

"What!? If you want money I have plenty more for you i don't have a place to live right now… what do you expect me to do, sleep on a park bench?" Sakura snapped she is so damn angry right now.

"Sakura-san it's not about the money it's about what they threaten…"

"Oh… uh sorry than I think I will find a place to stay then.bye." she ended the call with her sony Ericsson k810i. when she start to pack up her things, a note fell off from her luggage. She saw it was Ino's hand writing. It says:

_Dear Sakura,_

_Sorry to break this to you, but I was shock too by the news that someone bought our house I am sorry I can't do anything about it I tried and I failed I let you down I am so sorry. I am staying at Shika-kun's right now maybe you could go live at Sasuke's house again I am sorry._

_Sincerely,_

_Ino-pig_

Sakura sigh. She picked up all her stuff and head to the park. (a/n don't ask how she carry it.)

When she reached the park, she put down all her stuff and sat at a park bench. It's getting late at about10pm and she didn't want to be a burden to anyone even though all she has to do and knock on someone else door and she could stay. But then again she didn't want to stay at a silly old park bench like homeless people. She sigh again. She has another idea on songs right now but it seems as though she has no place to write. She has no choice she will have to call Sasuke.

She picked up her phone and dialed Sasuke's number.

"Hello" the other line said.

"Hello Sasuke-kun"

"Sakura?"

"Yeah it's me well I am sorta homeless right now could I stay at your place when I have found another apartment?"

"sure and my house is always open to you."

"ok I am-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sakura screamed from the other line

"Don't touch me you bastards"

"Awwww c'mon the famous Sakura-san is afraid of us well let's play more." Sakura screamed again as clothes being tore could be heard from the other line.

Sasuke's eyes widen as he quickly put on his shoes and called the operator.

"Hello operator"

"hello, can you help me trace my last call was?"

"It's at a the cherry blossoms park."

"K thanks." Sasuke quickly hang up as he take a mad dash for the park

With Sakura…

"ok I am-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" as a guy suddenly glomp her from behind causing her to drop her phone.

"Don't touch me you bastards" as she desperately trying to push the guy off her.

"Awwww c'mon the famous Sakura-san is afraid of us well let's play more." Sakura screamed again as her school blouse were being tore leaving her in her bra. That guy grins before he kissed her neck. She shivered as she kept struggling. She was so frighten that she started shivering and a few tears leaked out and she screamed again as she felt that guy's hand trailing her thigh from underneath her school skirt.

She closed her eyes and waited for her school skirt to be ripped too but it didn't came she opened her eyes and found those guys in a pile.

"Never I mean never ever touch her again you get me!" a low familiar voice said

Those guys nodded immediately and scurried off those guys maybe good looking but they tried to rape Sakura. Sakura sat up and cried with her hands covering her face.

Two pairs of arms wrapped around her

"shhhhhhh it's ok don't worry I am here don't cry I'll always be here no matter what."

Sakura threw her arms around Sasuke. And cried at his shoulder. Sasuke hold her arms and pulled him away from him to look on her face. His eyes softened he took off his coat and put it around Sakura.

He then helped Sakura up and then he took all of sakura's stuff and headed to his house-er-mansion.

When they reach his mansion, the butler open the door for them to enter. Sasuke immediately brought sakura to her room as she quickly changed and then went to bed with Sasuke by her side protecting her.

The next day…

"I tell you that THEE Haruno Sakura is homeless right now and not only that, she cheated on my Sasuke-kun and slept with **men **yesterday at the cherry blossoms park." Ami announced proudly.

Murmurings could be heard.

"HOW DO WE KNOW OF YOU ARE LIEING AFTER ALL YOU HATE SAKURA-CHAN!?" one student shouted making the whole crowd cheer for him.

"well-" she was interrupted by crowds parting meaning the school famous students were here.

"She was right." Sakura said. The crowds began to murmur again.

"She set me up she bought my apartment and threaten my dealer sent **men** to rape me." The crowds murmur again.

"But it's a good thing that Sasuke-kun got there in time." Sakura smiled as she and Sasuke joined hands.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" the crowds said.

"Hey how could you do this you…you…you **WHORE**!? You took Sasuke-kun away from me, you took all the attention when I am suppose to be the most populist girl in school, you you took everything away from me" Ami screeched

The crowds cover their ears. "you know what, I can't take your stupid screeching, and fan girling, hurting Sakura anymore! I will prove to you that me and Sakura were ment to be." Sasuke said harshly and coldly. He grabbed Sakura by the waist and make out with her right there in front of the crowd.

"You happy now!?" Scolded Sasuke after parting his lips with Sakura a while ago.

"Well I don't see anything. I see that even with your eyes close I can still see the love you have for me don't worry this is just an act to convince everybody right? I know I know I love you too." And she attempt to glomp Sasuke. That's it. The whole crowd including the gang can't take it anymore. boys starting pinning her on the floor as they over lap each other and try to crush her, girls pulled her hair and smeared her thick make out and as they begin to throw punches on her.

Sasusaku-4ever

So I will update in a months' time together with 'Rich and Skater'

Reviews please. And sorry for the short chapter.

Sorry for my bad English.


	9. The arrival of Sasuke's Cousin

iSasuSaku: hey guys XD I am back XD I am so sorry X_X *dodges all deathy weapons that can kill* relax…. When you kill me, I can't write anymore ^^ and I won't be able to update XD anyways in order to make It up to you guys, I will try to write a long chapter for all chapter and stories XD reviews below please XD sorry, I did quite badly last year… my mum force me to study harder this year so yeah…. TwT BTW, I made a mistake 15 YR OLD ARE TOO YOUNG! (I will edit their ages later they are about 17-18)

If I own Naruto, would I be here typing fanfics about sasusaku?

SasuSaku-4ever

Sakura walk down the pathway after school with Sasuke.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, there is a lot of excitement today right?"

"hn"

"awww c'mon, stop with your hn-ing and admit it" she grin as she stepped in front of him and pinch his cheeks"

"saku –pull- ow that hurt stop –pull- HEY!"

"awww c'mon Sasuke-kun" *gives puppy eyes*

*sigh* "what am I gonna do with you?"

"LOVE ME!" after she said that, she ran waiting for Sasuke to catch her but…. It seems Sasuke does not look like he has the mood.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm fine sakura"

"no you are not…. Is there anything you wanna tell me?"

"no"

"SASUKE-KUN! YOU HAVE REVERTED BACK TO THE ANTI-SOCIAL GUY AGAIN"

"…"

"HMP! Fine don't tell me!" as then sakura turn the other way of the road and starts to walk pass Sasuke when someone grab her arm

*sigh* "look sakura, I just had a bad day ok? Please?"

"HMP! That's better!" as then she began walking with him again but this time, with comfort silence.

When they reach the Uchiha mansion, they each took a shower and had dinner after that, they each started their own homework. Soon it's time for bed they each snuggle up their own up.

In the middle of the night…. (around 3am)

Sakura jumped up just in time as thunder flash in to her room. Sakura was covered with cold sweat. She was frighten, of the nightmare, the thunder. It was very disturbing and scary. She wanted to call someone, find someone to help her, keep her safe. She wanted Sasuke to hold her tight and muttering comforting words to her. But after she saw how he reacts this afternoon, she decided to keep it to herself and try to calm herself down. A louder thunder rumbled causing her to squeak and hide under the blankets. After the thunder, she felt as if someone was watching her. Sakura quickly jumped out of bed to find someone pulling her arm hard and clamping her mouth shut. Sakura struggled hard and managed to bite his/her finger cause him/her to yelp in pain and surprise.

She quickly took this chance to scream out loud but was soon muffled again. She struggled hard again but only felt sharp cold metallic feeling on her neck. She began to cry.

"If you know whats good for you, you had better don't scream."

She notice that it must be a he cause his voice is too low for a girl. Her tears fell harder then before. She felt more tears falling from her eyes when she felt a hot slimy organ licked her cheek. What is this guy going to do to her?

Just then, the door open and the lights came on.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Sakura open her eyes and say Sasuke at the doorway. When she looked behind her, She saw a Sasuke look alike. Her eyes widen.

"Having some fun."

"Let go of her now." Sasuke said calmly.

"you can have her, she is too…. Ugly for my taste." He smirked and let go of her.

She fell to the floor and felt pissed off. How dare him, he practically molested her cheek and he dare says she is ugly!

"Well, if I am that ugly, why did you molest me then?" She twitched.

"I love messing with people." He smiled.

"Sakura, this is Sai, my cousin."

"EH? Why didn't I met him before?"

"He is counted as a further cousin."

Sakura nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

"Parents transferred me here said I will be staying with you."

"Hn"

"there is no need to prepare a room for me." He smiled again.

"hn"

"Whatever."

Sakura suddenly felt the tension.

"We should get some rest. It's getting late." Suggested sakura.

"hn"

"hn"

'great, now I gotta deal with 2 emotionless bastards.' Sakura thought sweat dropping.

The 2 still did not move out of her room.

"erm, guys?"

"Go to sleep Sai."

"hn, you go first."

Sakura double sweat dropped. 'these 2 are acting like kids.'

"Guys, if you don't mind, a girl here needs some sleep."

"Hn, I will company you."

"Sasuke-kun? What's gotten in you?" As Sakura felt his protective aura around him.

"hn"

"whatever, see you tomorrow morning." As then Sai turn and walk down the hallway to his room.

"Sasuke-"

"let's go to bed."

"but Sa-" he had already pulled her in to the room

Sakura blushed profusely when her cheek connected with his chest. And saskue immediately wrap his arms around her waist.

"I was moody because Sai is coming here, forgive me?" as he kissed her hair

"d-do-don't w-wo-worr-y worry ab-about i-it."

"hn" as then he capture her lips

.com

Well, I will end here, cause I want you to vote XD lemons or no lemons? X3

Sorry, cause I really want your opinion on lemons . ( I will be getting some help from KinkyK and JazzyJ)

READ AND REVIEW XD

Saku


End file.
